


Charlie's Dedication

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [29]
Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Odd way of using stockholm syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Mr. Bucket worries about how Charlie reacts to Willy Wonka





	Charlie's Dedication

Charlie’s parents worried for him.

Yes, the fact he had won a Golden Ticket had been good luck. Better luck that he had been selected to the be the heir of Willy Wonka himself. The Buckets were thrilled to know that Charlie would be well set for life. They’d never need to worry about him being in such a poor situation as they had been in.

The Buckets loved each other, but.... They were aware that raising a child in such conditions had not been good for their son. So the fact that Charlie was going to have so much more was good. That he’d have to work, and work hard, for it was also good. They had seen what had happened to kids who were just handed everything without work.

Charlie was going to be remarkable. That was something that everyone in the family could agree.

What the Buckets did not like was the way that Charlie behaved in regards to Wonka. The man was.... 

Well, Mr. Bucket would say that Wonka was a bit mad. Never around Grandpa Joe, but he did confide in his wife about the way that Wonka acted around Charlie.

Nothing inappropriate, of course. Wonka never touched Charlie in any way that would imply anything that worried them. If that was the case, the Buckets would be gone. Without a moment of hesitation. 

But he...kept Charlie from them at times. And Charlie saw nothing wrong with it. He defended Wonka. He refused to hear anything negative about the man. To the point of running off when Mr. Bucket tried to pulled Charlie away from the man some.

The dedication to Wonka that was being fostered in their young son worried the Buckets. Charlie had stopped going to public school. Much of his time was focused on working on coming up new ideas for the factory. When he wasn’t doing that, he was taking lessons from one of the Oompa Loompas. Wonka insisted that Charlie would be well educated, but Mr. Bucket wasn’t sure. 

It didn’t take long until the only people Charlie saw were his family and Willy Wonka.

When Grandpa Joe had talked on their visit, Mr. Bucket had been horrified that they had almost gotten killed. And with the games that Wonka had played at the end of their tour. Mr. Bucket had been on his way to have words with Wonka when Charlie had caught up.

He had defended Wonka.

Without a moment of hesitation, he said that what Wonka had done was for the best. That they had broken the rules and they deserved to be almost killed for it.

It had been a shock to Mr. Bucket’s system. To know that Charlie saw nothing wrong with this. He had sat down with Mrs. Bucket after that, and had a long talk.

The way that their son defended Willy Wonka was...unsettling. But he was a boy, who had been given, literally, the key to the candy factory. Not a small factory, either. A wonderland of almost magical sweets and freedom. 

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket weren’t sure that they’d be able to pull Charlie away if they wanted to. He was dedicated to Wonka, and refused to say anything that was a bad word about the man. 

They’d have to wait for their chance, to see if they couldn’t get him away from the mad man who ruled their entire world at the moment. Or they might lose their son all together to the wild madness of Willy Wonka.


End file.
